Com quantos furos se destrói uma canoa?
by Minagi Soryu
Summary: “Algumas coisas ruins acontecem para que outras terminem ainda piores”
1. Capítulo feliz 1

Oiee!! Primeira fic desse anime!! O meu favorito!! Com sua grande quantidade de nomes, seus personagens loucos e os caminhos estranhos para se tornar uma dama!! Nem acredito que tem o manga 21!! 21!! Eu vi uma parte dele porque não consegui achar para baixar. Tão lindo!!

Ia ser mais lindo se estivesse em português... e não com desenhos estranhos. hauahuahau

Se você ler essa fic, deixa uma review pelo menos escrito "Eu li" XDD

Tema com a frase: "Algumas coisas ruins acontecem para que outras terminem ainda piores"

Pensamento otimista 100

Aceito em 145 países e em projeto para entrar nos arquivos da ONU

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sunako estava em seu amado santuário estudando matemática e maltratando a calculadora...

Mentira

Era um dia delicioso de sol e Sunako estava aproveitando bem este clima, trancafiada na escuridão lendo um livro de aparência suspeita. Ela o tinha achado no lixo com os dizeres "Cuidado, escrito por um maníaco" de caneta vermelha e umas caveiras recortadas de uma revista qualquer e colada às pressas na capa. Como tinha um gosto de inclinação refinada, se apaixonou perdidamente pelo objeto.

"Ei, Sunako!! Comida!!"

Com a conhecida e torturante voz identificada em seus ouvidos, se levantou. Mas o dono da voz parecia não estar satisfeito com a velocidade das ações dela e educadamente esmurrava a porta. Como Sunako tinha um temperamento controlado (por dinamites) os 30 segundos seguintes foram marcados por xingamentos de Sunako, Kyohei, ambas as partes nessa ordem.

"Por que não tem camarão frito??"

"Porque isso é café da manhã"

"Isso não tem importância!!"

"É claro que tem!!"

"NÃO TEM NÃO!!"

"TEM! ISSO NÃO SE COME NESSE HORÁRIO"

"NÃO TEM!!" – Kyohei joga uma colher em Sunako

"TEM!!" – A garota desvia e lança um prato em resposta.

Barulho do prato quebrando

"Quando vocês dois pararem de discutir podemos ir saindo para a aula??" – Disse Takenaga ao desviar de uma panela de alumínio voadora.

"NÃO TEM!!" – Outro talheres tiveram o mesmo destino da panela.

"TEM!!" – Algumas cadeiras também!!

"Pessoal, vamos chegar tarde desse jeito. Yuki, pare de chorar e saia debaixo da mesa."

"NÃÃÃO TEM!!"

"TEEEEEM!!"

"Deixe-os aí, eles vão cansar logo de tanto brigar, e os objetos da casa não são infinitos"

"Tem razão "

"Ranmaru, você está certo"

Os três outros rapazes saíram calmamente deixando as crianças em casa.

_Passaram 20 minutos:_

"NÃO TEM!!"

"TEM!!"

_Na escola:_

Ranmaru: "É uma pena. Uma pena mesmo, pois ver os dois tentando quebrar os ossos um do outro é uma música para meus ouvidos"

Takenaga: "Você tem problema??"

Yuki "Credo, eu tenho medo... Uma vez até caiu um raio e explodiu a TV "

Ranmaru: "Você não vê que é o modo deles expressarem o seu amor??"

Takenaga: " Isso já sabemos...Mas agora...Ranmaru...Poderia me explicar por que você está segurando essa rosa e de onde veio essa chuva ridícula de pétalas...?? "

_Na doce mansão Nakahara:_

Um pingo de compostura caiu sobre aqueles dois e quando apenas um copo inteiro sobrevivente estava esquecido no cantinho da bancada, perceberam que estavam atrasados para a escola.

Sunako; "idaí?? Eu não vou para a escola mesmo. "

"Você vai!!"

"Não posso, eles já trancaram o portão principal. E como eles não..."

"Então eu fico também"

"O quê??"

"Estamos atrasados e como eles trancam o portão principal..."

"De forma alguma vou passar o dia saltitando com uma criatura ofuscante como você"

"Então vamos para a escola, idiota"

"Acho que estão me chamando ali..."

Sunako disfarçadamente tentar correr como uma maluca normal, mas o loiro a segura pela gola da blusa.

"Você não vai me obrigar!! Não importa o métodos que use"

Quadro 1 - Kyohei pega um barbante

Quadro2 - Sunako o arrebenta sem problemas.

Quadro3 – Kyohei pega uma corda bem grossa.

Quadro4 – Kyohei corre atrás da garota de cabelos pretos _"Depois diz que não quer saltitar pela casa."_

Quadro5 – Sunako se tranca em um cômodo qualquer.

Quadro6 – Kyohei pega um machado e começa a derrubar a porta

Quadro7 – Sunako sai pela janela.

...

Quadro53 – Sunako joga óleo de cozinha no chão.

Quadro54 – Kyohei entra delicadamente correndo e sai mais delicadamente ainda capotando.

Quadro55 – Sunako não agüenta e entrega sua localização ao rir da cara dele.

Quadro56 – Kyohei levanta, aproveita o momento de diversão da garota e prende uma coleira de cachorro em seu pescoço.

Quadro Final – Saindo da mansão, uma dupla de idiotas: ele, estourado e lambuzado de óleo e ela toda acabada sendo arrastada por uma coleira. O que separa as mentes brilhantes é uma corrente de purpurina rosa.

Kyohei: "Isso não pode ficar pior"

Então um caminhão de lixo para no local e joga entulho na cabeça deles.

Mentira

...

Começa a chover. (clássico mais eficiente).

Kyohei: "Legal, agora posso me lavar."

Então ele amarra a ponta da corrente em uma árvore, como faz as pessoas que vão tradicionalmente passear com um cãozinho. Tira a blusa e começa a esfregar a água da chuva em seu corpo. Ao perceber o silêncio vindo de Sunako, foi verificar se ela está bem e a vê caída na calçada, mergulhada em uma poça de sangue.

Kyohei "..."

_Na escola:_

Takenaga: "Onde estão aqueles dois?? Está quase na hora de voltar para a mansão"

Ranmaru: "Que mansão?? Eles já devem ter derrubado tudo a essa hora"

Takenaga: "Temos que confiar neles. Eles não fariam isso... Fariam??"

Os dois param para pensar e depois de 0,2 segundos procurando a resposta, respiram fundo e começam seriamente em pensar na opção de colocar seus nomes na lista dos sem-tetos.

_Em algum lugar na rua:_

Sunako: "Está me enforcando..."

Kyohei: "Então pare de resistir e de se agarrar em cada poste de luz da cidade"

Sunako: "Tire isso do meu pescoço!! "

Kyohei: "Você promete não fugir??"

Sunako: "Não!!"

Kyohei: " Então pare de reclamar!!Vamos fazer assim, eu vou contar até 3 se você não se comportar vou fazer você ter um sangramento nasal e desmaiar para que eu possa te carregar mais facilmente"

Sunako ao ouvir aquele absurdo voa de modo assassino que nem um monstro sanguinário para cima do loiro.

Então Kyohei se alterna em segurar firmemente a corrente e desviar dos ataques fatais da menininha. Os dois estavam dessa forma em público como uma dança desmiolada até que a mente do loiro pensa em algo.

Kyohei pega um crânio do bolso que ele deixou para situações de emergência para tentar acalmá-la.

Kyohei: "Senta...Rola...Fingi de morta"

O resto você já sabe...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. A saída daquele que não entrou

**Capítulo 2 – A saída daquele que não entrou.**

Quando finalmente, Nakahara e Takano resolvem caminhar como pessoas normais (mesmo ela brincando com um crânio que tinha nas mãos). A coleira não estava mais no pescoço de Sunako. Que tipo de monstro faria uma pobre alma como ela passar humilhação pública?? Ele não estava nem aí com isso. Ela arrancou aquele negócio com as próprias mãos e jogou em um terreno baldio desconhecido. Poupemos os detalhes.

Sunako: "E a escola??"

Kyohei distraído despertou com a voz dela. Olhou na direção que ela apontava. No que deveria estar a escola...

Kyohei: "INCRÍVEL!!"

Pessoa normal: "Awahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh " desmaia

Sunako: "O que aquele buraco de meteoro faz ali??"

Ao olharem mais adiante percebem o engano. Apesar daquele pedaço anormal de terreno parecer a exata localização da escola, não era exatamente ela.

Pessoa normal: "Ufa"

Kyohei e Sunako: "(T.T)"

Kyohei colocou suas mãos em tal posição indicando para Sunako usá-las para chegar até o muro.

Sunako: "Sua consciência não pesa??"

Kyohei: "Não."

Sunako: "Certo"

A garota usou as mãos e a cabeça do rapaz para chegar ao topo do muro. Não que isso fosse necessário, mas aqueles cabelos que ele tinha eram ótimos para limpar a sola do sapato.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyohei lembrou-se de um fato óbvio, uma regra básica da escola para quem atrasa mais de 30 minutos (e eles já passaram muito, mas muuuuuuito disso...), sentou e colocou a mão na cabeça. Tinha que dizer isso para aquela retardada. Então esperou Sunako pedir uma explicação sobre aquela atitude, como qualquer pessoa faria. Mas nada veio. A garota simplesmente continuou andando ignorando a existência do rapaz.

"Hey idiota!! Não percebeu que quando chegarmos na sala, não vão nos deixar entrar ??"

A garota de cabelos pretos saiu de sua forma chibi, deixou o vento soprar em seus cabelos, fazendo os fios dançarem e retornou para ele uma incrível expressão de determinação em seus olhos.

" Você acha que eu não pensei nisso? É só fazer com que não nos note"

"E o que tem em mente? Você não é exatamente uma pessoa 'não notável' "

"Não estou preocupada comigo. Sua radiância de iluminar o coliseu a meia-noite, faria meu plano A falhar com certeza "

Silêncio

Sunako: "Mas isso se resolve, é só dar uma distração a altura."

Kyohei "A propósito, eu não brilho, sua psicopata"

Sunako: "Brilha mais do que roda gigante em véspera do dia das crianças "

Kyohei: "Há-há... Você só está falando essas porcarias sem sentido para que eu me distraia e não perceba que você _não_ _tem_ um plano"

Sunako: "Eu _tenho_ um plano."

Agora, menos chibi do que nunca e com aquele ar típico de pessoas competitivas desvairadas..

_Mente de Kyohei: Agora sim estamos ferrados T.T_

Sunako: "Observe e aprenda, criatura da luz idiota"

Então ela juntou entulho tirado de algum lugar,algumas caixas de papelão, arrancou alguns arbustos e colocou um assento de automóvel no topo. Molhou tudo com alguma coisa.

O garoto a viu tomar distância e ascender um isqueiro...

ASCENDER UM ISQUEIRO??

Kyohei: "O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, IDIOTA??"

Sunako: "Shhhh. Quer que nos culpe pelo incêndio na escola??"

Kyohei imediatamente correu até a garota e por trás tentou tirar o objeto que daria início a (mais um) de seus poucos problemas, ia colocar toda sua vontade em tacá-lo longe, se possível atingir algum oceano. Mas a resistência de ferro da garota apareceu. Como era de se esperar de Sunako Nakahara, uma doce alma indefesa sobre a terra.

Ela virou-se para impedi-lo e fez com que seus rostos ficassem perigosamente muito perto, perdendo sua linha de raciocínio mortalmente natural. Ele esqueceu o que estava fazendo quando a respiração dela atingiu suavemente seu rosto, quando os olhos dela perderam o ar de demência e se tornaram doces e convidativos e por último ... E não menos importante...Quando ela suavemente explodiu sangue na cara dele.

Kyohei: "Que droga!"

Mais do que a infelicidade de ter seu nome colocado em um Death Note, é acordar em uma linda manhã em que seu prato favorito não é feito, o culpado por isso não reconhece o erro e ainda declara uma guerra a nível furacão consegue fazer você alegremente escorregar em aconchegante óleo de cozinha. Te atrasa 200 anos para a escola, o torna quase cúmplice de um possível fogaréu anormal e gentilmente completa cobrindo-o de sangue!! É maravilhoso!! _Por favor, Senhor,me faça mais dias como esse!! Um só não é o suficiente!!_

E Deus ouviu suas preces...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyohei estava realmente sem saber o que fazer. Além de não ter resolvido sua situação de aluno atrasado, agora imaginava como iria explicar que Sunako Nakahara estava desmaiada em um canto.

Impossível. Mas poderia arriscar algo mais aceitável como dizer que eles estavam para ser abduzidos, por exemplo, então, a garota tentou salvar a vida dos dois e acabou sendo atacada pelos alienígenas. Não, está péssimo!! Assim ela ficaria como heroína!! Talvez se disser que ela tentou escapar desesperada e acabou se quebrando sozinha. Estranho... Qual parte da desculpa será que não está encaixando??

"Hm -mm"

O que é isso?? Som de alguém acordando?? Não podia ser ela, por experiência própria sabia que isso poderia levar dias.

Chegou mais perto

Não, ela só estava murmurando alguma coisa. Ele sorriu mentalmente. O que será que aquele monstro vê em seus sonos?? Zumbis praticando carnificina mutuamente?? Membros recém retirados borbulhando em ácido?? Construções forradas por crânios e banhados de sangue??Consumido em curiosidade, colocou seus ouvidos bem perto e conseguiu captar algo:

"Amor... Pega o sorvete para mim?"

Durante os 10 minutos seguintes, qualquer passarinho que voasse por ali iria ver uma donzela caída e um idiota congelado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Agora está no ar o quadro esperado pelos comedores de pipoca de plantão, com seu gongo nada escandaloso típico: _O caminho para se tornar uma dama (_escrito em fogo).

Figura dramática notável em que só aparece a voz: Como uma dama deve agir quando um alienígena vem raptá-la??

Kyohei: Ei!! Antes de me levar para longe, me responda: Você... Sabe cozinhar??

Voz: ERRADO!! – Um "X" enorme na cabeça de Kyohei - Você não é uma dama e não se pergunta sobre conhecimentos culinários para um Alien.

Sunako: 3#Z#&k5#

Voz: ERRADO e...

Ranmaru: Eu sou muito lindo para morrer!!

Voz: ERRA...

Noi-chii: Takenaga me salvaa!!

Voz: Vocês poderiam errar um de cada vez? Assim eu não consigo analisar!

Takenaga: De qualquer forma, No-chi está certa. Uma Dama deveria chamar o cavaleiro mais competente para auxiliá-la.

Noi-chi: Arnold Schwarzenegger??

Kyohei: HHAUhahauHAUAHUIhauHAUAHuahauU

Voz: Agora sim está correto. – Um circulo verde grande na cabeça de Noi.

_Sunako: Talvez se eu chamasse Hiroshi-kun..._

Acaba mais uma lição importante, anote em um caderninho e siga-a para se tornar uma grande donzela.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ps.: Não chame o Hiroshi-kun, ao menos se você estiver pensando em perguntar a ele se ele realmente não gosta de sorvete de chá verde...

...Sem ofensas aos presentes.

Kyohei: Cala a boca

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Passaram 20 minutos:

Jardineiro: "Ei garoto, o que faz ai??"

Com o toque no ombro, o loiro saiu do choque. A última vez que se lembrava de ter tido algo assim foi quando Sunako, amaldiçoada pelo colar apareceu nua em seu quarto ...

Jardineiro: "Tem sangue saindo do seu nariz."

Kyohei passou a mão e confirmou para si o que aquele homem falava. Estava pegando a loucura dela!! Melhor se cuidar antes que termine preso em um manicômio. Mas ele não tinha culpa. Tinha?? Ela que era louca e provocava todo esse tormento. Ele nunca fazia nada, certo??

No momento de suas construtivas reflexões, ele percebeu que o sangue não estava só em seu nariz, mas por conseqüência da explosão anterior de Sunako, tinha sangue salpicado em todo seu uniforme. Precisava arrumar uma desculpa inteligente para que o homem não chamasse a polícia e acontecer mais um desastre naquele dia.

Kyohei: "Eu me perdi... "

Jardineiro: "Não é comum alguém do presídio se perder aqui..."

Kyohei: "Presídio uma ova!! Nós não viemos de nenhum xilindró."

Jardineiro: "Viemos??"

Então, o garoto olhou para trás e percebeu que o "viemos" só servia para ele. Sunako já tinha dado no pé.

Kyohei: "Desgraçada"

Jardineiro: "Você tem uma cúmplice?"

Sunako – Aparecendo como no acaso – "Senhor, o diretor mandou informar que tem uma pilha de objetos aqui que ele acredita que os alguns alunos juntaram para começar um incêndio. E pediu para o senhor subir na sala dele para lhe fazer algumas perguntas."

Jardineiro: "Bem, você se safou rapaz, vou apenas te acompanhar para fora e cuidar de um problema maior. E só não aparecer mais por aqui"

Kyohei: "Mas eu sou ALUNO! Pergunte a ela!! Diz a ele, Sunako!! Diga!!"

Sunako: "Não o conheço"

Kyohei: "O.O""" O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ??

Então Sunako tirou um lencinho do bolso e o abanou em sinal de despedida. Do tipo que as patricinhas de 1912 fizeram quando o Titanic foi a alto mar. Uma mistura de elegância e educação.

Kyohei ficava esperneando como um idiota que é enquanto era arrastado pela gola pelo funcionário. Ele ainda deixava um rasto duplo no solo com o suave arrastar de seu tênis sujo.

Sunako - cantando -: "Xau-zi-nho, cri-a-tur-a da luz"

Kyohei: SUNAKO NAKAHARA!! ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM!!


	3. Harmonia e Bomba Atômica

Estou muito feliz!! Esse cap tem algumas referências a outros animes, a explicação está no final. Esperto não ter ficado confuso. Desculpe a demora por atualizar, realmente fico muito pouco em casa. Obrigada **_Danny_** pela Review!! Fiquei super feliz que gostou!! Por causa dela continuei escrevendo. Thx

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capítulo 3 – Nome completo muito grande para colocar no quadrinho da Fanfiction:

**Assumir seus erros é burrada, leve as coisas até as últimas conseqüências.**

Frase tirada do livro estranho de Sunako. Agora que ela vira uma dama mesmo!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lugar no universo: Via Láctea

Lugar na galáxia: Sistema Solar

Planeta: Terra (?)

Piscinão de Ramos (543 a.C) ...Ops quer dizer: Mansão Nakahara (alguma data d.C):

Horário de paz para janta

Tudo em sua perfeita harmonia, a timidez e o jeito encantador de Sunako que sussurrava um dos poemas Camões enquanto arrumava seus cabelos. Os garotos que acompanhavam contentes o comportamento de pequenos animais no jardim enquanto compartilhava entre eles o maravilhoso aroma que vinha da cozinha...

Mentira

Ranmaru não estava em casa, pois tinha saído com mais uma de suas putas, digo garotas. Takenaga tentava ler um livro de economia de algum autor estranho que nem a bibliotecária conhecia enquanto seu celular tocava a cada 4 minutos e 36 segundos indicando ligações de Noi. Para completar o quadro típico de regularidades, Kyohei reclamava e reclamava e esbravejava e sapateava e dava outros tipos de ataques neuróticos seguidos (sendo eles normais ou não). Era sobre alguma coisa que Takenaga não estava prestando muito atenção. A única coisa que ele podia entender era que o nome de Sunako aparecia muitas vezes e sempre seguido de algum palavrão.

Kyohei: " E para completar, onde está o jantar??"

Takenaga: "Tenha calma, Kyohei"

Kyohei: "JANTAAAR!! Cadê a comida??"

Sunako aparece calmamente segurando um balde e uma vassoura e começa a limpar o local.

Kyohei chega literalmente chutando o balde e exigindo explicação.

Sunako: "Eu já jantei. "

Kyohei: "Não estou preocupado com você. Estou falando de mim!! "

Sunako: "Não fiz a janta porque não tinha ninguém para comer"

Kyohei com uma arrogante expressão cute, brilhando até mais do que qualquer lâmpada de 423443 watts, fazendo com que até os insetos do local espirrassem fluido corporal por algum orifício corporal, colocou suavemente suas mãos nos ombros de Sunako e falou em seu ouvido:

Kyohei: "Eu sei que você cozinha super bem, que está na cara que Takenaga irá ter um encontro e que Yuki e Ranmaru está fora...Sunako, diga,você realmente não pensou em mim?? "

Depois disso, Kyohei, todo feliz, pegou a vassoura e foi juntando os 828373 pedaços da garota que se espalhou por aí.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quando a garota voltou (ou quase) em forma humana orgânica já foi correr atrás do loiro com a intenção de aumentar o número de almas penadas naquela mansão.

Sunako: "Pokébola vai!!"

De um ovo de galinha pintado metade de vermelho saiu/nasceu Hiroshi-kun que saiu batendo em Kyohei com um pirulito de morango.

Mentira, mas a intenção assassina de Sunako era real.

Sunako: "Eu daria qualquer coisa para ter um pedido realizado!! Qualquer coisa só para pedir o extermínio daquela maldita criatura da luz!! Eu participaria da guerra do Santo Graal (1), juntaria 500 esferas do dragão (2) ou toneladas de fragmentos da jóia de 4 almas (3) ou tudo isso junto se fosse necessário (4)!! "

Hiroshi: "Sunako, você está surtando..."

Sunako; "Por que... Por que ...Por que Deuses me odeia tanto?? Por que eu tenho que sofrer dessa forma tão miserável?? Por que eu tenho que agüentar a companhia dele?? Por que os padrinhos mágicos não aparecem e resolvem os meus problemas?? "

Josephine: "Você já se perguntou se sua situação não é provocada por você mesma??"

John: "Padrinhos mágicos??"

Sunako: "Eu sou uma criatura das trevas, aceito o meu lugar,mas não consigo viver como mereço. "

Hiroshi: "São fadinhas que realizam seus desejos"

John: "Eu sei quem eles são, mas eu prefiro o gênio da lâmpada do Aladim..."

Josephine: "Você já tentou observar o ponto de vista das outras pessoas. Querendo ou não, vocês convivem no mesmo teto"

Hiroshi: "Mas o gênio só realiza 3 pedidos..."

Sunako: "Hiroshi-kun já me falou a respeito de viver no mesmo teto. Ele disse que é como um Big Brother Brasil sem câmeras"

John – babando – : "Mas ele fica sem camisa..."

Hiroshi – se afastando (?) -: "Quando você começou a ter essas opiniões??"

John: "Mas para dizer a verdade eu prefiro o próprio Aladim... "

Josephine: "Talvez você esteja levando de mais as coisas para o lado negativo, minha querida"

Sunako: "Como assim?"

Josephine: "Tudo no mundo tem seu lado ruim e seu lado bom. Tudo que é absoluto ou é sonho ou é macumba.."

Sunako: "No meu caso, é macumba."

John: "O que é que tem eu??"

Josephine : "Procure não se aborrecer tanto com os inquilinos da sua tia. Já que a presença deles é inevitável. Procure o lado bom das coisas "

Hiroshi: "...Ou ao invés dos padrinhos mágicos, procure um Death Note ou peça para a Jigoku Shoujo mandá-los para o inferno (5)..."

Josephine: "Hiroshi..."

Sunako: "BOA IDÉIA!!"

John; "Você também vai mesmo fazer isso com o bonitinho loiro?? T.T"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No dia seguinte. O sol levanta!! (ohhhhhh)

Sunako: - "Não entendo Josephine!! Não entendo!! Não consegui entrar no site"

Hiroshi: "Qualquer pessoa que odeia alguém consegue entrar, como você acha que Osama Bin Laden sumiu??"

Sunako: "Mas simplesmente não abriu!! E eu estava tão empolgada!"

John: - "Mas você não parecia muito preocupada jogava aquele joguinho da Barbie"

Sunako – tentando se justificar –: "Era da Barbie vampira!!"

A tranqüilidade e o saudável assunto entre a garota e seus bonecos sintéticos, foi interrompido por um gostoso soar de chute na estrutura que separava seu adorável santuário do corredor da tortura, ou seja, a porta do seu quarto.

Kyohei: "Sua maluca!! Está na hora de fazer o café da manhã"

Josephine:"Veja o lado bom das coisas!! Veja o lado bom das coisas!!...Enquanto não ver pelo menos 1, não saia desse quarto"

Sunako: "..."

Depois de 40 minutos:

Kyohei: "SAIA DESSE QUARTO IDIOTA!! ESTOU FAMINTO"

Hiroshi: "Eu sabia que isso não iria dar certo..."

Sunako:- "Acho que isso vai durar o dia todo."

Mas não durou. O lindo e doido Kyohei juntou todas as suas forças de fome e se transformou em sua versão Super Sayajin, truque que aprendeu no movimento de fome zero no Brasil . Quando todo mundo pensou que ele iria arrombar a porta com seu dedo mindinho, ele acabou em esmagar o pobre dedo e descobrir que Sunako tinha uma simpática porta de aço, truque que ela aprendeu lendo aquele livro bizarro que ela achou na rua.

Sunako resolveu sair pela janela e deixar o loiro estúpido arrebentando os dedos em sua porta.

-- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - -- -

Na escola, Sunako estava toda feliz de cabeça baixa em sua carteira desenhando esqueletos na capa de sua apostila quando a porta de sua classe foi colocada para baixo por um maníaco de muletas que ainda tinha as duas mãos enfaixadas.

Kyohei: "Acho que precisamos conversar!"

As gurias retardadas (6) e piriguetes : - "Kyohei-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun"

Sunako: - "Nem precisa ser muito esperta para perceber quando ele está perto... " U.U

Kyohei: - "Está me ouvindo, NAKAHARA!!"

Sunako:- "Será que aquele idiota está com fome de novo?"

Kyohei avançou sobre a carteira da pobre Nakahara, pegou na gola de sua blusa e levantou, demonstrando toda a sua raiva e indelicadeza (mesmo estando em estado pré múmia hospitalar). As demais garotas da sala estranharam essa atitude. Algumas desmaiaram, outras saíram correndo...E teve aquelas que usaram o celular para tirar algumas fotos acidentais.

Sunako: "O que eu faço para me livrar de você??"

Kyohei:- "NADA DO QUE VOCÊ FIZER FARÁ COM QUE SE LIVRE DE MIM!! E AGORA VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR!!"

Os dois ficaram se encarando fazendo com que crescesse um pequeno-grande buraco negro no local, fizeram com que a previsão de sol e calor do carinha do globo rural fosse para o espaço já que um monte de nuvem soltadoras de relâmpagos surgiu do nada. Tudo parecia estar quase ruim até que o diretor passou desesperado pelo corredor. Aí todos tiveram certeza que estava ruim mesmo.

Sunako, usando sua cabeça, resolveu o problema da maneira mais inteligente: saiu correndo. Claro, um Kyohei de muletas não seria capaz de alcançá-la.

Resolvido, certo?

Errado.

Kyohei a segurou pela roupa. Claro que foi arrastado alguns metros, mas ela não fugiu. Ele não poderia correr, mas ele não iria deixá-la usar essa vantagem. Idaí que a muleta ficando para trás ele não poderia se levantar?? Ele também não iria deixar isso o atrapalhar.

Kyohei:- "Você sabe que está errada. Não seja covarde!!"

Sunako:- "Se você cuidasse apenas da sua vida, nada disso teria acontecido!!"

Kyohei:- com muita, muita raiva - "Vo- cê..."

Sunako:- "Se eu não tivesse nascido nada disso teria acontecido!!"

Kyohei: - O- O quê??

Sunako:- "Eu sinto muito se aborreço você. A única coisa que eu queria... "

Kyohei sentiu como se jogassem um balde d água fria em sua cabeça. Como que aquela garota poderia dizer aquilo?? E ainda estava chorando... Com o rosto todo vermelho... E tremendo...Mesmo não querendo admitir, isso o enchia de ternura, amolecia seu corpo e fazia com que seu sangue chegasse com mais força no coração. As doces e solitárias lágrimas dela o queimava por dentro...Tanto...de tal forma...

Sunako:- "...ERA TE VER APODRESCENDO NO FUNDO DO INFERNO!!"

E assim eles começaram a se golpear no meio do ambiente escolar. Voava coisas de tudo quanto é lado. Era um desafio para descrever a situação até mesmo para um narrador profissional de futebol.Mas uma coisa todos têm certeza: foram usados golpes de Kung Fu, taekwondo (muito comum para matar o mosquito da dengue), judô, capoeira, golpes ninjas de Naruto, dança da motinha, jiu-jítsu , esgrima (?), briga do galo, Jo-ken-po, golpes sem nome usados na banheira do Gugu...etc

No final os dois foram parar na enfermaria, trazidos por alguma alma boa tipo Hittler. Estavam esperando com agonia a hora de poderem se destroçarem de novo. Então por segurança maior, a enfermeira deixou eles saírem para que a pancadaria ocorresse fora dali. Sunako de normal saiu bem acabada com bastante hematomas e regiões imobilizadas. Kyohei de quase múmia ficou uma múmia mesmo. Só estava a vista sua boca e um de seus olhos (o outro estava roxo e inutilizável).

Parecendo daquela forma tão comum no dia-a-dia, chamaram a atenção onde quer que passem. Eles mantinham uma distância segura um do outro. Não se olhavam. Então uma colega deles chegou para dar uma palavra amigável e auxiliar na situação:

Noi:- Vocês foram atropelados por qual trem??

Kyohei:- "Não estou com humor para você"

Noi:- "Uau, era você Kyohei... Pensei que Sunako tinha arrumado outro amiguinho para Hiroshi-kun Huahauahau"

Kyohei com seu gênio tentou correr atrás de Noi por zombar dele, não conseguiu muito sucesso por estar em um corpo de múmia e Noi continuou parada lá olhando para sei lá onde admirando sei lá o que. Sunako ajudou seu colega querido colocando o pé na frente dele.

Noi:- "Sunako-chan!! Kyohei está muito ferido. Se você for maltratá-lo desse jeito pelo menos espere ele se curar um pouco!!"

Sunako:- "Tem razão. Desculpe-Me"

Kyohei:- "Idiotas!!"

Sunako:- "Quando chegarmos, farei camarão frito!!"

Kyohei – Levantou rapidamente do chão com os olhos brilhando -: "Sério??"

Sunako: - "Não. Mas pelo menos falando isso eu não precisei te ajudar a levantar"

Então Kyohei ficou com aquele pensamento típico que ocupa o segundo lugar em suas fantasias (já que em primeiro vem comer): Assistir Nakahara Sunako sendo torturada em uma sala, amarrada em uma cadeira e recebendo injeção a cada meia hora para ficar acordada enquanto passa Teletubbies em uma tela de cinema.

Kyohei:- "He-hehehehe-heh"

continua... ou melhor...

Isso é tudo pessoal!! (desenho dos Tiny Toons dançando e aquela musiquinha no fundo)

-- - - - - - - - -- -

(1) – Fate Stay Night

(2) - DBZ

(3) - Inuyasha

(4) – Você faria isso??

(5) – Anime Jigoku Shoujo que conta a história de um site que só pode ser acessado a meia noite por quem tem ódio por qualquer pessoa. Ao escrever o nome da pessoa odiada, a garota do inferno, Enma Ai, aparece e entrega um boneco de palha com um laço no pescoço e diz que o preço da vingança é que a alma da pessoa também vá para o inferno depois que morrer. Se ainda sim ela querer a vingança, é só retirar o laço do boneco der palha. A pessoa odiada é mandada imediatamente para o inferno e o mandante fica com a marca do contrato no peito indicando seu destino inevitável.

(6) - Ver deciclopédia. ( Aviso: são no mínimo 78 das garotas que você conhece...)


	4. Evite acidentes Faça de propósito

**Capítulo 4** – **Evite acidentes. Faça de propósito.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Cuidado, esse capítulo pode apresentar spoilers como:_

_O Titanic afunda_

_No final do Filme "A Lagoa azul" os protagonistas ficam juntos_

_Assim como Kyohei, Rukia também gosta de comer morango._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Era uma vez um lugar distante e abençoado pelos Anjos. Atrás de suas montanhas aconteciam os mais belos pôr-do-sol, suas árvores constantemente soltavam coloridas flores, o vento sempre trazia uma nova melodia. Este ameno reino quando colocado em inspiração, saía os mais majestosos poemas. Nele existiam belos pássaros, belas plantações, belas vilas, um belo castelo real e um príncipe loiro idiota.

Este desgraçado ser ficava acabando com os estoques de comida do castelo e arrumando briga com os próprios soldados. Eu já mencionei que ele era um idiota?? Nem precisava de tapete vermelho para que ele pisasse sua aparência já fazia as pessoas construírem um tapete vermelho orgânico com o sangue. E já mencionei que ele era um tremendo super-idiota?? E em seu reino não existia lâmpada, lamparina, vela ou fósforo, eles usavam fios do cabelo do loiro-idiota para a iluminação e quando ele estava perambulando, ou melhor, vagabundeando e arrumando briga na aldeia, nem era necessário os fios de cabelo, pois não percebiam quando a noite chegava.

Então Sunako fechou seu carinhoso livro de historinha e olhou calorosamente para seu delicado Hiroshi-kun. Um brilho de felicidade escapou de seus olhos violeta. Ela não costumava ceder sua cama para ninguém que seja, mas naquele dia, Hiroshi-kun parecia bastante deprimido, então Sunako, com seu inevitável instinto maternal, preparou-lhe um chá doce e o colocou para dormir.

Foi então que ela parou e pensou. _"De onde será que eu tirei esse príncipe??"_ Ela tinha certeza de ter visto semelhante experimento mal terminado do inferno em algum momento da sua vida...

"Ei, SUNAKO é hora do café da manhã!!"

(Ps.: Isto não ajudou em nada para que Sunako a respondesse sua questão)

Então era isso... Seu tempinho pessoal de felicidade estava em contagem regressiva, a previsão era 5 segundos até a múmia Tutancâmon alcançar o seu quarto. A fim de aliviar sua dor... Sunako passou Hipogloss

Mentira

Ela poderia lutar contra ele. Agora ele estava coberto de papel higiênico (gaze, flanela, curativos, bandagens inelásticas,...) Ou seria papel crepom?? Não se lembrava. Mas não importava, qualquer arma biológica desenvolvida no Uzbequistão já era o suficiente para exterminar aquele ser radiante. Mas ela tinha uma arma secreta!! Tão boa que ao contrário de Jack Bauer que resolve tudo em 24 horas, ela alcançaria seu objetivo em 24 segundos. Colocando esse pensamento em sua cabeça ela avançou a procura de sua arma secreta. O cheiro da morte do loiro dançava no seu nariz... _"Opa, isso é chocolate?? Não! Não! Não posso desviar do meu objetivo!"_. Mais psicopata do que nunca, mais ameaçadora do que Cruela De Vil, mais mutiladora do que um açougueiro que não gosta de tirar férias !! Sunako Nakahara tinha em suas mãos

...Um colírio!!

Quem gostaria de ter um esguicho de colírio socado em seus olhos?? Quem já fez isso sabe, aquilo realmente arde! Ser atingido por um sem prévio aviso deve arder mais ainda!! Era uma perfeita arma de tortura ... Dilatar as pupilas e fazer com que as criaturas da luz ceguem com seu próprio brilho!! Para aquele incômodo astro primário do sistema solar nem precisaria mais do que dois pingos, ele tinha tanta luz que provavelmente queimaria sua própria retina sem o menor esforço... mas em caso de dúvida, Sunako usaria uma garrafa de 2 litros.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

O clima foi realmente pesado no café da manhã. Sunako tinha uma nuvem mais escura que a habitual, uma cara de poucos amigos, os três jovens brilhantes conversavam alegremente entre eles, enquanto o quarto abajur mantinha também uma cara fechada, parecia que o tinha tirado da tomada já que sua luminosidade foi substituída por uma surpreendente fúria escura que ficava mais evidente em seus insanos olhos literalmente vermelhos.

Ranmaru: "O que houve?? Você está fazendo um curso com Sunako-chan ou só está a imitando mesmo??"

Kyohei: "Não fale o nome dessa maluca, isso só me deixa doente"

Ranmaru: "Não me lembro de você ter falado isso quando a viu no banho"

Os demais inquilinos ficaram entre a indignação e o riso. Kyohei já levantou com tudo e depois de jogar bastante ar em seus pulmões e localizar o local em Ranmaru o qual iria mandar o mais potente de seus chutes, a cadeira que ele estava sentado caiu com tudo bem em cima de seu dedinho do pé.

Kyoheo: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sunako correu diretamente para o local, desesperada, para ver o que tinha acontecido.

Yuki: "Kyohei machucou seu dedi... "

Sunako voltou para a cozinha colocando sua atenção em coisas importantes.

Yuki: "..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyohei já tinha tirado muitas de suas faixas hospitalares.Todos estavam a caminho da escola. O silêncio era tão evidente que dava para ouvir as músicas de RBD que Yuki ouvia no seu MP2 (não pode ser considerado MP3 pois aquela porcaria velha e surrada só tinha o botãozinho de "play" funcionando entre outros defeitos).

Naie chegou correndo. Sorridente, deu um belo abraço em seu querido "Takenaga-kuuuun" e se virou para o restante do grupo. Ao ver os rostos virados entre Sunako e Kyohei , resolveu dar uma mão.

Naie: "Quem quer uma mão??"

Ranmaru: "Eu aceito"

Takenaga deu um tapa na cabeça de fósforo.

Yuki: "O que está fazendo Takenaga??"

Takenaga: "Estou com problemas de ascender esse palito"

Yuki: "..."

Naie: "Sunako-chan, pare de me perguntar, eu já disse que você não pode trazer um cadáver humano na escola!!"

Sunako: "Não sei qual seria o problema..."

Itachi: "Nem eu..."

Kyohei: "Os professores não aprovariam isso, garota idiota"

Sunako – Pegando tábua de madeira - : "Mas eu tenho uma lista daqueles que aprovam"

Takenaga: "Deixe eu ler isso!!"

Takenaga fica traumatizado e desmaia.

Kyohei se lembrou da conversa que teve com um amigo (psiquiatra do SUS) e com toda a calma foi pegar o tablete de madeira para ler.

Kyohei – " Hannibal , Raito, Zaraki Kenpachi, Os tomates assassinos, Brigada S.O.S, Bruxa do 71, Louro José, Hermes da Fonseca, 3 figurantes do anime Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan, Papa Bento XVI ..."

Yuki – Tremendo - : "A opinião dessas pessoas é importante??"

Kyohei: - "Isso não vem ao caso, onde essa garota arrumaria um cadáver nesse momento?"

Essa entrou na famosa classificação de _Frases ditas antes de morre_r tendo como companheira frases do tipo _A montanha russa só estala um pouquinho..._ Aquilo sim iria terminar em uma aula de anatomia sob modelo fresco. Legal, não acha??

Antes que Sunako terminasse de arrancar um dos bancos de cimento para tacá-lo você sabe onde (quem), o sinal tocou... Todos foram andando comportadamente como presos que voltam para a cela depois de seu banho de sol (recebimento grátis de raios ultravioletas ) e Sunako recebeu um tratamento VIP especial de ser acomodada como um saco de batatas no ombro do brilhante vaga-lume do grupo.

Kyohei: "Confortável??"

Sunako: "Pare!! Com tanto raio seu batendo diretamente em mim, vou acabar tendo CÂNCER DE PELE!! "

Kyohei – Irônico - : "Estou muito ofendido"

Sunako: "SOCORRO!!"

Então Kyohei, super delicadamente, jogou a menina na piscina.

Kyohei: "Estava morrendo de vontade de fazer isso. Agora me sinto bem melhor"

Sunako: "Idiota!! Idiota!! Idiota!!Idiotaaa!! Idiotaaaa!..."

Kyohei: "Do que está reclamando? A água não está te protegendo dos meus raios cancerígenos??"

Está certo que Sunako-fofa-chan preferia ser rainha do Funk a ser tratada como um peixe de pesca esportiva. O resultado foi que a água do local começou a borbulhar de modo misterioso. Suaves bolhas de 30 cm saltavam por toda a parte.

Kyohei começou a suspeitar que ela estava um pouco brava.

Kyohei teria que pagar por aquilo!! E teria que pagar muito caro!! Nem com os espaços de um estádio de futebol completado de carnê do baú seria o suficiente para quitar aquela dívida! Depois que o loiro assistiu maravilhado 25 mil litros de água evaporando em poucos minutos ( em outras palavras, a piscina secou...) ele resolveu acalmar a menina do único modo que conhecia: fazendo-a perder sangue até desmaiar. Ele não estava preocupado com as pessoas em volta já que não tinha ninguém porque todos que estavam ali fugiram de medo.

Mas quando ele chegou perto viu que Sunako estava caída, tinha x.x no lugar dos olhos e estava com um lindo galo na cabeça.

Có-có Cóóóóoóóó'- Cóö!!

Não é esse tipo de galo.

Suavemente, o retardado, digo, o garoto foi até ela para confirmar seu 43242ª desmaio naquele ano (ou seria 43243ª ??).

Kyohei : "Ei, demente juvenil!! Está viva??" – Disse delicadamente

Como ela não acordava, ele a acordou do jeito mais romântico que existe. Pegou seu celular e colocou a música 'Florentina Florentina' em volume 70 no ouvido dela.

Sunako: "Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Que merda é essa??"

Kyohei: "Se não acordasse em 20 segundos a próxima iria ser propaganda eleitoral"

Sunako: - Piscando - "Onde estou??"

Kyohei: "No mundo do Barney, o Dinossauro"

Sunako: "?...??...??...??"

Kyohei: "HuahauahuHHUSHAUAHuhauahauahauauuahau... Precisava ver sua cara!! Moron!! "

Sunako: "O que está havendo, Barney??"

Kyohei: "Provavelmente não está tendo aulas porque a maioria dos alunos fugiu. Espere, não é por isso não... A falta de aula é por causa da fuga dos profe... VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DE QUE??"

Sunako: " Te chamei pelo nome. Este é seu nome, certo??"

Kyohei olhou para a garota. Ela só poderia estar brincando. Primeiro, ela nunca a ouviu chamando pelo nome, apenas por "Criatura da luz", "Coisa brilhante", "Idiota", "Farol de espaçonave" e outros afins que ele nem se lembrava. Parecia difícil para ela pronunciar "Kyohei", talvez por falta de treinamento na alfabetização ou por problemas fisiológicos encefálicos mesmo. Segundo, que merda era essa de substituir seu nome pelo nome de uma coisa roxa que pula e dá abraços felizes até para o capeta?? Ela está achando que ele é algum idiota?? Bom, provavelmente 'sim' (opinião de todos os levantadores de placas do Show do Milhão). Mas ele não pula como se estivesse sendo possuído por formigas. Idaí que ele tem a capacidade mental delas. Isso não vem ao caso.

Simples. Usando seu intelecto, resolveu entrar no jogo dela. Ela iria se arrepender por provocá-lo de frente!! Iria ver o quanto ela agüentava.

Kyohei: "Você deveria saber...Barney fica muito triste quando uma garota foge do próprio casamento "

Sunako: "O que?? "

Agora isso ficou estranho. Não demorou muito para que ele percebesse que talvez pela pancada ela tenha perdido momentaneamente a memória. Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico. Aquilo seria mais divertido do que provocá-la! !Uma recompensa por todas as coisas ruins que ele tinha passado esses dias.

Kyohei: "Ouça com atenção. Seu nome é Pafúncia Felisbertina, seu futuro marido a espera na igreja"

Sunako: "Não tente me enganar!!"

Kyohei: "É sériooo... Seu noivo está muito..."

Sunako: "Você disse que Barney era um dinossauro!! Não tem como você ser um dinossauro, Farsante!!"

O garoto quase riu com aquilo, mas se ele fizesse isso, iria estragar tudo!!Então segurou firme, bem firme...Quase soltando cuspe.

Kyohei: "Tem razão. Eu sou seu anjo da guarda e estou aqui para levá-la para um caminho mais iluminado"

Sunako: "Sério?"

Kyohei: "Não"

Sunako: "Idiota"

Kyohei: "Ah propósito, já que você está confusa, vou mostrar um retrato de seu noivo "

O loiro entregou um recorte de revista do Michael Jackson

Sunako "..."

Kyohei: "Outra coisa. Você fez plástica para parecer mais nova. Aqui sua verdadeira face"

O loiro entregou um recorte de revista da Dercy Gonçalves

Sunako desmaiou de desgosto.

Kyohei: "HAUAHAUAHuahauHAUHAUhuahauHAUAHUhauaUHAUHuahuahUhauHauahuAhauahHAHAHAHAHAHAHuahauHuahauauHAUAHAhuahauahHAUAHAHAUAHuahauahauahauahahauHAUAHAUhauahahUAHAUAHAUhauahauahUAHAUAHAHUAHAUAHuuahauahauahauah"

Ranmaru, Yuki , Takenaga e Naie chegaram desesperados até o local.

Takenaga: "O que você fez Kyohei??"

Kyohei: "Só mostrei uns recortes aleatórios..."

Ranmaru: "Eu vi o que você fez, e fique sabendo que eu faço melhor."

Ranmaru: "Sunako –chan, olhe!! Esse é o seu verdadeiro noivo!"

Então Sunako olhou, levantou dali e saiu chorando...

Yuki: "Vocês dois!! Deveríamos ser legal com Sunako-chan.Desse jeito ela NUNCA vai se tornar uma dama e a Tia dela vai acabar quadruplicando o aluguel "

Pensamento de Ranmaru: Sentado em seu quarto escolhendo garotas aleatoriamente via lista telefônica para aumentar o arrecadamento de bens. Ou seria melhor montar uma igreja??

Pensamento de Takenaga: Implorar para os pais uma mesada ou trabalhar como professor??

Pensamento de Kyohei: Pobre... pobre... Tendo todo o dinheiro arrancado... Vivendo como um miserável... Sem nenhum centavo... Necessitado. ...Atirado na lama, um ninguém... Trabalhando e sendo molestado... Sem dinheiro...Sem dignidade... e ainda sendo molestado...Sem calças, opa isso não!!...Um ninguém...Maldita tia louca de Sunako!

Pensamento de Naie: lá-lálálá-láá. Hoje vou ao Karaokê com Takenaga-kun!!' Lá-lálálálá- láááá Hoje vou ao Karaokê com Takenaga-kun!! lá-lálálá-láá (Repetido 30 vezes)

Yuki: "Vocês estão me ouvindo??"

Ranmaru: "Kyohei, vá atrás de Sunako"

Kyohei: "Por que eu??"

Takenaga: "Os pais de Ranmaru quer que ele encontre Tamao agora e eu vou sair com Naie."

Kyohei: "E o Yuki??"

Todos olharam em volta e perceberam que o garoto tinha sumido rapidinho dali.

Naie: " É tão lindo quando se está apaixonado"

Kyohei: "Aposto que Yuki fugiu de medo e não de paixão"

Naie: "O que tem o Yuki??"

Takenaga: "Esqueça. Simplesmente traga Sunako em segurança para casa. Ou senão você corre o risco de nunca mais comer camarão frito na vida"

Kyohei ia saindo desesperadamente quando foi barrado pelo garoto ruivo.

Ranmaru: "Ah Kyohei, espera, peguei uma foto sua emprestada. Toma"

Então o loiro pegou a fotografia e foi se certificar que iria ter de volta seu saboroso e indispensável camarão passado na farinha e jogado no óleo quente.

...

Fim do Capítulo 4

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Fatos de Wallflower**

Teoria de Sunako: Se Kyohei ficar em um campo de girassóis por 10 minutos, as flores se virarão para ele.

Teoria de Kyohei: Se Sunako ficar em um campo de girassóis por 10 minutos, as flores murcharão.

Kyohei tem problemas de odor, por isso constantemente é visto no anime tomando banho, recém tomado banho ou sem camisa indo tomar banho.

Se cada idiotice que Kyohei falasse João ganhasse 1 centavo, depois de 2 dias João estaria comprando o estado de Israel .

Apesar da cara de certinho, Takenaga pratica afogamento de formigas todas as manhãs.

Depois de conhecer Kyohei, o sol foi tirar férias.

Depois de conhecerem Sunako, os médicos desistiram de encontrar a cura para TPM.

Naie já sonhou em ser uma paquita!

Ao observar a mansão Nakahara, um jovem pesquisador na área de psicologia descobriu 76 novas doenças mentais.

O Japão está com grande déficit de camarão.

Você não percebeu que o sol foi tirar férias, certo?

Você assiste Wallfloer por que se identifica com os sentimentos de Sunako (se isso se repetir mais de 60 vezes, vá procurar um médico).

Você queria um Kyohei na sua vida, mas você nunca fez camarão frito.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oi!! Um grande abraço para você leitor (a). Estou em época de prova então não sei quando sai o próximo capítulo. Neste momento, as 200 folhas de anatomia me chamam. Pretendo colocar cenas SunxKyo no próximo!! Bjos para você!!


	5. Caminho das Lixas

**Capítulo 5 – Caminho das Lixas (isso dó.ói)**

Eu não morri!! *Limpando a terra de cima do ombro*

Agora estou na faculdade e é bem mais difícil arrumar tempo.

Eu passeeeeei Muahahahaha

Antes de começar a história, tenho algo a dizer

Lá em pato branco...

Não é isso

Música tema: Carameldance

A música não tem nada a ver com o tema. Mas não existe música para esse tema, então esta será o tema da música, pois o tema precisa de uma.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Existia um reino no fundo do mar onde Pikachu cozinhava abacaxi... ops história errada.

No último capítulo Sunako saiu correndo ao pensar que estava noivada com um candidato a extraterrestre. Os rapazes com comentários práticos convenceram Kyohei ir atrás dela. O amor deste garoto é forte. O amor dele é imenso. Todos os fãs dessa história conhece e elogia. O amor dele ainda se expande até cobrir os confins da terra, o amor dele é musical e rítmico...

Kyohei:- Eu amo camarãÃãÃãÃãããÃãÃãããÃãÃÃãÃããÃo!!!!!!!

É por isso que pode interná-lo, isso não é normal.

Kyohei via em sua mente flutuantes camarões, ou seja, passando do estado não-normal para o estado menina-pastora-louca em questão de segundos.

mas para quem via de fora um garoto babando em com olhar determinado de Jack, o estripador interpretaria mal a cena.

Sunako corria desesperada pela escola, ela estava vazia, claro. Suanko corria e chorava, corria e chorava. Ela não sabe porque corria ou porque chorava mais continuava correndo e chorando. Entào Sunako corria e chorava. Isso continuou até ela bater a cabeça em uma parede. Vocês já repararam que Sunako quando corre e chora faz isso de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados. Bem, quando está na casa da tia dela, se conhece o caminho para o alojamento da escuridão. Porém, em um lugar novo, algum poste, lata de lixo ou parede vai te derrubar.

Sunako se levantou e tentou lembrar-se de onde estava. Tinha um enorme corredor com porta dos dois lados. Decidiu andar e ir lendo o que estava escrito nas portas, talvez até encontra alguém ou a saída. Não ia ser difícil (Ver: labirinto)

Sunako: - Vejamos... Sala 2-C....Sala 2-D...Sala 2-E....Sala2-F....Sala 2-FF...Poxa, esses são bem burros...Brigada SOS... Não entendo. Não tenho a mínima idéia de onde estou.

- Olhe para dentro de você...

Suanko: Quem é??

- Não importa, você iria se assustaria com um gato falante.

Sunako: - Você é um gato falante?

- Ops. Miau Miau Miau

Sunako:- Vejamos... É uma charada!! Olhar para dentro de mim mesma...

Sunako então pegou uma faca que ela encontrou em seu bolso e foi abrir a própria barriga para conseguir resolver este mistério. Nada melhor ver a si mesmo por dentro quando o que está dentro está visível, não acha?

-- - - - - - - - - -

Enquanto isso na cantina....

Kyohei parou de procurar Sunako e estava comendo todas as coisas que eram para vender. Era de graça e não machuca ninguém. Que mal tem??

-- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

De volta para Sunako.

Sunako resolveu não arriscar, se abrisse a si mesmo poderia ficar inconsciente e não veria nada. Deixou a faca ao lado e foi procurar seu príncipe encantado, ou seja, Hiroshi-kun.

Mas também poderia usar outros meios para ver a si mesma, como máquinas de raio X ou engolir uma microcâmara, talvez olhar nos serviços locais oferecidos ela consiga comprar uma. Ou fazer uma fogueira e começar a pular em volta, não não, isso é para trazer chuva. Será que funciona?

Tomada por uma súbita curiosidade, Sunako foi selecionando materiais para montar uma fogueira. Sim, lá mesmo, qual era o problema? Ninguém notaria um foguinho na escola, existem outras coisas mais importantes para se tratar, hmm..Como por exemplo o buraco na camada de ozônio. Fogo em escolas são questões secundárias.

Sunako pegava mesas, carteiras, apagadores e jogava em uma sala especialmente selecionada, o corredor deve estar livre caso o fogo saísse de controle e ela precisasse fugir. Quando fez um metro e meio de tranqueira, faltou um fator principal. E não esquecendo do espaço para pular em volta

Um fósforo (com a caixa), que poderia ser substituído por esqueiro, ou uma tocha, ou um fusca velho.

Neste momento Kyohei aparece na ponta do corredor com um pastel mordido em cada mão e falou educadamente com a boca cheia.

- Heych, orchk voch ests uazendo?

Sunako olhou para ele. Ignorou-o e continuou o que estava fazendo. O rapaz comeu o resto do seu alimento, espalmou uma mão na outra para retirar a sujeira. É um jeito bem porco pois provavelmente a maior parte ficou grudada na palma lambuzada de óleo.

- Ei Nakahara Sunako, vamos descer.

- Você tem uma tocha?

-Kyohei não se importou em responder, já foi pegando a garota pelo braço e delicadamente arrastando ela para fora.

- O que está fazendo. Por aí não tem saída.

- Por onde acha que eu vim, idiota?

Kyohei foi para o país das maravilhas.

O País das maravilhas também pode ser chamado, neste caso de porrete na cabeça. Sunako foi se defender e propositalmente mandou Kyohei dormir. Agora que a maior parte dos personagens estão felizes. Sunako voltou para seu plano original

Sunako olhou ara Kyohei e alguma coisa dentro de si revirava e mexia com sua cabeá, sunako olhou debaaixo da blusa e viu que uma formiguinha passeava lá, a garota esmagou a formiga e olhava para kyohei. Talvez o tivesse matado e estava se sentindo mal por isso, principalmente porque ele parecia não querer machucá-la e o fato de terem se conhecido estava muito forte na sua mente.

- Criatura...?

Que dor de cabeça, lembrar de coisas que aparentemente você deveria saber é muito complicado (ver: matemática). Então resolveu chegar perto daquele lindo rosto, alguma coisa quente e mole escorria de seu nariz.... Que estranho...Mas ela não se importou e foi se aproximando mais. Já estava difícil de enxergar e o excesso de luz que entrava incomodava a garota. Ela não queria desistir, era como uma droga depois que experimenta, não se consegue voltar atrás por mais que saiba que aquilo está te machucando...

Já estava a poucos centímetros de seu rosto e Sunako suava bastante. Talvez aquele ato foi uma coisa perigosa e insana de ser feito. Sunako se arrependia por tentar algo tão perigoso como aquilo, poderia simplesmente ignorar o sentimento de deja vu ao vê-lo e colocar fogo em tudo como uma boa garota.

A respiração do rapaz estava calma, sua boca levemente aberta e sua pele brilhava...Sunako não resistiu...ela não conseguiu, era como se puxassem ela para um mundo desconhecido e profundo: Sunako nunca pensou que faria algo assim...Tocando o sangue que saía de uma ferida de pancada de porrete. Tão emocionante!!!

Kyohei levemente abriu os olhos. E seus olhos lindos se encontraram com os roxos olhos de Sunako, ele balbuciou alguma coisa e colocou sua grande e forte mão em sua cabeça como meio de tentar aliviar a dor. Sunako vendo que ele estragou seu momento, deu outra porretada na cabeça dele.

Mas dessa vez ele segurou o porrete com a outra mão, ele tinha um olhar sexy e um grande sorrisono rost, pegou a manga da blusa de Sunako com a outra mão e quando chegou bem pertinho de seu ouvido:

-QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA????????????????/

Sunako esguichou sangue na sua cara e desmaiou.

Que lindo...

Kyohei resolveu colocar aquelas tranqueiras de volta aonde elas pertencem. Trabalhar de graça, tudo Kyohei tem que fazer. Kyohei cuide de Sunako, Kyohei arruma isso, Kyohei não brigue com as pessoas. Kyohei coma de boca fechada. Ele se sentia usado, maltratado...Um escravo.

Enquanto ele arrumava, Sunako abria os olhos, sua visão estava embaçada. O garoto ao perceber a mudança, já foi perguntando se ela estava bem. Sem resposta. Ele perguntou de novo e não teve resposta. Então o garoto se estressou e foi verificar por si próprio. Para sua surpresa, Sunako estava apenas deitava falando algo...

- _Um, dois_, _Freddy_ vem te pegar...

- É, ela deve estar bem.

- O que faz olhando para mim, maldita criatura da luz???

Olha!! É Sunako, ela voltou!! Ela voltou!! Deve estar com anemia pelo sangue que perdeu mas ela voltou!!! É tão bom ter alguém que te bate de volta!

- Me ajude com a sua bagunça.

Sunako não ajudou, porque ela não lembrava de ter feito nada daquilo. Mesmo que ver a escola pegando fogo era o sonho de muitos alunos daquele lugar, Kyohei não achava isso certo. Não é com fogo que se resolve os problemas, para isso existe a internet e os satélites artificiais.


	6. Cap 5: Quem muito pensa, piolho esquenta

Olá povo. Sentiram a minha falta? Apesar da correria, eu fiz este capítulo a um pedido especial de Anaile-chan . Divirtam-se. Se não se divertirem virem políticos, e se mesmo assim não der certo, procurem ajuda profissional (tratamento de choque).

Pq político é divertido? Pergunte para o salário deles.

Cap 5 – Quem muito pensa, piolho esquenta.

Depois de um dia educacional frustrado, onde o instituto de ensino foi parcialmente destruído e parte dos alunos e professores se esforçavam em um nobre trabalho voluntário em conjunto de transformar aquilo em uma loja de panquecas dos anos 80, Noi e Takenaga sofriam a perda de sua escola em um boliche da cidade tomando limonada de graça. Só tomando limonada, pois de boliche mesmo não entendiam nada.

E sua cabeça estava tomada por um assunto mais profundo, uma questão de natureza filosófica extremamente conhecida e debatida pela humanidade por centenas de anos.

_Quem veio primeiro o ovo ou a galinha?_

Fazendo gestos em formato de ovo com as mãos, totalmente concentrado, só notou que o telhado estava rachando quando uma montanha de tijolos caiu sobre sua cabeça. Ele, então, tirou o resto do pó de seu cabelo bonito e se sentiu culpado por ter tomado banho antes e por estar com a cabeça úmida; pois agora as partículas de pó iriam grudar na sua cabeça e os ácaros iriam chamar seus fios de casa. Mas a culpa de tudo isso é também daquela Noi, namorada do fresco do Takenaga, se ela não estivesse com medo da Toranha, um monstro fictício que só existia na imaginação dela de cabeça de tomate e corpo de aranha e feito o namorado fresco dela bater o cabo de vassoura no teto até que ela se convencesse que não tinha nada ali, talvez nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Balançou a cabeça para esquecer do incidente e foi para a geladeira pegar um ovo de codorna para continuar a sua filosofia para ser recebido com carinho pela sua companheira de mansão Sunako. Ela gritou coisas como "minha cozinha","brilho intenso", "estragar o dia" e "falta de respeito por codornas" e jogou algumas frigideiras, tampa de garrafa, vaca de massinha ou qualquer outra coisa que estivesse ao alcance de seus dedos. É claro, para Kyohei ela estava errada em todas estas questões. Primeiro que a cozinha pertencia a Tia louca que com certeza poderia chegar a qualquer momento em um foguete espacial da NASA e destruir mais da metade do telhado da própria casa. Ter dinheiro é bom por dar estas regalias, se fosse um pobre iria ter que reconstruir tudo com pedaços de palito de sorvete de 15 centavos que tem aos monte jogado por aí. Segundo, ele não brilhava, se brilhasse não precisaria ascender a luz do quarto de madrugada para terminar de preencher a cruzadinha do jornal do mês passado. E em todo o resto Sunako estava errada, principalmente no fato de estar ensinando o boneco Hiroshi a cozinhar. Kyohei colocou uma ampulheta para testar o quanto de areia iria cair até a garota perceber que algo não vivo não poderia absorver dados sobre atividade culinária. Talvez ia ser mais eficiente ensinar uma minhoca a fazer isso.

Suanko finalmente aceitara ter ajuda (descente) e está acompanhando um psicólogo que dissera para ela usar o que mais gostava e ensinar alguém, pois assim estaria se aproximando das pessoas e estaria tão entretida que não se sentiria incomodada. Para a garota, ela está fazendo o que foi passado; para as demais pessoas do mundo, ela parecia ter usado drogas.

Ranmaru perguntou para Sunako sobre o atraso da comida. Ele iria participar de um show de talentos e não queria se atrasar. Ele ficava o tempo todo em seu quarto ensaiando, e a conversa com ela era feita com um aparelho prático feito de dois copos e um pedaço de mangueira de borracha que Kyohei tinha destruído da mangueira quando passou o cortador de grama em cima.

- Kyohei – Perguntou o ruivo – pode dar uma olhada na minha magnífica performance e me desejar boa sorte?

- Não – respondeu o loiro enquanto tentava colocar uma peça em formato de triângulo em um buraco circular.

- Ah, não seja mal. – Disse enquanto um mar de pétalas vermelhas começou a passar por ele - Só porque você não conseguiria ganhar o concurso, não significa que deve odiar todos que tem grandes chances.

-Claro, claro... – Falou Kyohei enquanto examinava seu ovo e sua galinha-mãe-do ovo imaginários.

- E ainda – Continuou Ranmaru mesmo que só uma formiga planando em uma das pétalas que foi arrancada das rosas que sobraram do jardim da Tia prestava atenção – Meu timbre de voz é perfeito para as mais puras canções para atingir o coração das senhoritas nos dias em que seus corações choram...

Silêncio.

Kyohei olhou para ver o que tinha acontecido, em segredo torcendo para o bicho papão ter pegado o seu amigo tagarela e o ter levado para o mundo cruel dos bichos papões ou só tê-lo amordaçado ali. Mas tudo que encontrou é um Ranmaru chutando um ventilador gigante que só os céus sabem como foi parar ali.

- Sua máquina idiota! – O ruivo praguejava – O manual de instrução em russo que eu traduzi no google translator disse que você funcionava em comando de voz! Eu não acabei de falar então não pare de me cobrir de pétalas!

- Quanto esforço em algo inútil – Disse Kyohei com a conclusão quase certa de que foi o ovo quem apareceu antes da galinha - Vai que acabou as pétalas, é mais um sinal que você deveria falar menos besteira.

- Eu coloquei um arsenal de papel crepom com aroma artificial do meu perfume francês _eu-não-tomo-banho-há-seis-meses_ caso terminasse as pétalas.

Sim, dá para ter visão de uma cena pobre de uma pessoa orgulhosamente dando um discurso sobre uma chuva de papel crepom. Igual carnaval comemorado nas creche.

- Tá, tá – Disse o loiro – Cai fora daqui, então. Eu estou pensando. – Em algum lugar do mundo, um coro com a música *aleluia* poderia ser ouvido.

-Pois você vai me ouvir e desejar boa sorte no concurso ou não? – Disse Ranmaru ligando o ventilador cuspidor de pétalas novamente e regulando para o fluxo certo.

- Não – Respondeu o loiro com pouca paciência

- É uma música escolhida a dedo dos mais ilustres sons deste século. Prepare-se para se emocionar e para ter a absoluta certeza de que ninguém mais, mas apenas eu, Ranmaru, sou o parafuso que faltava nas porcas femininas. Em sua cabeça, imagens de várias garotas de pom-pom e algumas com placas com uma letra cada formando Ranmaru dançavam freneticamente em sua torcida.

Kyohei o ignorou completamente e começou a pensar em camarões derretidos na manteiga.

- Atirei o pau no gato-to... mais o gato-to... – Cantava Ranmaru com uma voz fina de gato no cio.

- Que disgra#%&ma! – Gritou o loiro se levantando do sofá com tudo derrubando os lindos travesseiros bordados da Tia – HAHAHahahHAHAHhahAhAHHAhAh. Isso mesmo está ótimo! Eu como condição de verdadeiro, bom e leal amigo acho que você deveria apresentar isso mesmo! – Bateu nos ombros do rapaz.

_ Vão te jogar tanto tomate que vamos ter que chamá-lo de catchup. _Pensou.

- Você acha mesmo? – Falou Ranmaru com uma voz presunçosa – Mas sua atitude no início é um pouco suspeita... Enfim, pelo menos não deve ser tão ruim quanto a Noi-chi cantando aquela música esquisita chamada *Friday*.

- Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! – Completou Kyohei.

- Você conhece a música? – Perguntou surpreso sobre seu colega mostrar interesse em arte.

- Não, eu só estava imitando um disco furado – O garoto se virou para se jogar no sofá como pessoa inútil que ele era quando algo o fez dar um grito e pular uns 3 metros de altura.

- Que rude – Disse Sunako, em sua forma descente, abraçando seu boneco de anatomia – Aposto que ele ficou muito mais assustado do que você! – Ela estava procurando sinais de queimado na superfície do boneco que poderia ser provocado por exposição ao calor de uma luz excessiva.

- Sua garota idiota! – Exclamou Kyohei enquanto se agarrava ao lustre da sala como um garoto normal – Eu estou de boa cuidando da minha vida quando eu me viro e dou de cara com um negócio desse! Como você quer que eu reaja!

- Não fale assim com Hiroshi-kun! Eu queria te deixar sem comer pelo o que você me fez passar na escola, mas Hiroshi-kun insistiu em fazer o seu almoço. Seja agradecido a ele!

- Ha-ha-ha – Disse com tom de zombaria – Como se eu fosse acreditar que algo que pode ser comprado no mercado livre possa desenvolver habilidades culinárias. E o que ele fez para mim? Espetinhos de plástico da casa da boneca Poly?

- Kyohei ... – Começou Ranmaru – Não seja mal com a doce garotinha. Nunca se sabe se é ele ou se é a cópia dela que mora dentro de um poço.

- Você não tem um concurso para ir? – Repreendeu Sunako – Eu fiz tudo mais cedo por sua causa, vá comer antes que...

Visão de Ranmaru: Uma garota com uma aura preta maligna em torno de si dizendo furiosamente *por sua causa* , *vá... antes queee* Risada do mal.

Mas antes de ir, um Tsunami de rosas o arrasta sem piedade com o grande cantor e seus dois amigos daquela sala, para um cômodo ao lado.

- Acho que a máquina está com defeito... – Ponderou Ranmaru de forma inteligente.

- Você _acha_? – Respondeu ao ruivo já tendo noção que seu ovo imaginário deve ter quebrado naquela confusão. Ficou feliz da visão privilegiada de cima do lustre de seus amigos sendo levados como barquinhos de papel feitos aquele colorido de ofertas do mercado. Mas sua felicidade não durou muito, logo o teto em sua forma imperfeita cedeu à invencível gravidade e o belíssimo rapaz, de uma forma nem tanto bela, foi como uma abóbora madura ao chão...

... Caiu no macio, mas foi recebido por uma esguichada certeira de sangue na cara.

- É uma maluca mesmo! – Disse Kyohei levantando sua blusa para limpar o próprio rosto. Foi um ato bem propício para fazer na frente de Sunako (perfeito para uma cena do filme *neurônios em férias*). E todo o lugar se enche de sangue e a garota desmaia. Mas o rapaz não se preocupa pois se ela não morreu de anemia até aquele dia, não seria aquele momento que isso seria um risco.

- O que está fazendo? – Kyohei perguntou para um Ranmaru que tirava as pétalas de rosa as colocando em um vaso de flor cujo conteúdo foi esvaziado em cima de um dos sofás.

- Recolhendo, ué. – Falou soando óbvio – Acha que eu iria desperdiçar?

O rapaz respirou fundo e foi para a cozinha almoçar , já estava com fome, mas só se deparou com várias panelas de miojo no fogão e um livro aberto em cima do balcão que dizia "Passo para iniciantes". Revirando os olhos e com vontade de escrever o nome do maldito boneco no Death Note, resolveu olhar na geladeira. Abriu e educadamente beliscava alguns itens aleatórios e deixava um pouco de sujeira cair em torno de si. Mas algo o fez cuspir bruscamente o leite que estava bebendo direto da caixa de leite (porque leite não tem em caixa de pomarola nem ervilha, só em caixa de leite). Sunako estava com a segunda página marcada, começando a ler a obra vampiresca que mais tinha a ver com um carneiro de esmalte do que com ela: "crepúsculo".

Beijos gente. Fiquei 48 horas sem dormir semana passada só para conseguir fazer o que precisa para a faculdade. Este ano está sendo muito puxado e meu computador queimou (¬¬). Minha próxima semana vai ser difícil, mas eu não esqueci vocês. Mas lembre-se que a Lan House funciona até as 8 e eu tenho aula até as 6 e ainda janto. Esse capítulo demorou para sair. Tive que assistir um pouco do anime para me colocar na essência e porque eu o escrevi 3 vezes antes de achar que estava bom.

Anaile-chan não fique brava, põe uma velinha pra mimpedindo que tudo dê certo pra minha pessoa para que eu consiga escrever aqui.

Queria dizer para vocês assistirem uma série chamada "Game of Thrones", eu com o meu tempo disponível maravilhoso ainda estou no episódio 2, mas como li o livro ano passado, posso afirmar que super vale a pena. Ou vou dizer com o português claro: se vc perder algo maravilhoso assim, dê um tiro na cabeça.

Beijos.


End file.
